Reuben Parker
Reuben Parker is Trudy Proud and Diana Parker's brother, Dr. Vincent Parker and Maureen Parker's son, Penny, BeBe, and CeCe Proud's maternal uncle, and Chanel Parker's father, Oscar Proud's brother-in-law, and Leslie's husband from The Proud Family episode; "Behind the Family Lines". He was voiced by David Alan Grier. Role in the episode Reuben Parker is first seen arriving with his parents, Dr. Vincent and Maureen, his sister, Diana and his family: his wife, Leslie and his daughter, Chanel in his SUV truck at his sister, Trudy Proud and her husband, Oscar Proud's house for his nephew and niece, BeBe and CeCe's baptism since it was his niece, Penny's idea in the first place. Reuben and his wife greet his niece, Penny. Then, Reuben shows Oscar his SUV truck with his father as his father continues to rebuff Oscar. After a small demonstration of the mind-reading SUV, Reuben, his father, and Oscar are introduced to Oscar's country cousin, Ray Ray Proud and his family: his wife, Boonnetta and their sons, Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo, whom Oscar invited for the baptism; thanks to his older brother, Bobby, after they accidentally bump into Reuben's truck since they had faulty brakes. With so many relatives staying in the same house now, Oscar and his family are forced to sleep in a tent. Then, a feud begins between Ray Ray and Reuben about the damage payment on the SUV. Later, Reuben and the rest of the families join Oscar and his family for dinner when Oscar calls them down. However, their dinner is interrupted by Penny saying grace and Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo having eaten everything. Luckily, Oscar knows a place where they can all eat, The Red Clam, and he promises to pay. During the dinner at the restaurant, a family food fight occurs when Dr. Parker starts fighting with S'mo over a lobster and calling him a baby behemoth. The next morning, at the Proud/Parker family picnic, Reuben and his family are seen arguing with the Proud family over a game of Red Light - Green Light when Reuben fights with Boonnetta about not standing still during the game, which leads to another fight with Ray Ray and other Proud family members. Later, Reuben Parker and his family are playing touch football against the Proud family, where they win at the end through cheating by having their pet Dachshund, Cocowin for them, which leads to yet another family fight and argument. After Penny, Chanel, and Ray Ray, Jr. are caught driving the mind-reading SUV truck by Sunset Boulevardez while on their way to the mall and to get away from their feuding families, another family argument and fight breaks out when each family member accuses either child for the idea in the first place, which eventually leads Reuben and his family to leave despite his father feeling sorry for not attending the twins' baptism. Then, Ray Ray and his family leave. Luckily, Penny is able to convince Diana and her family that Ray Ray and his family have left and vice versa, which convinces them to attend the baptism the next day. In the morning, at the church, Reuben and his family are mad to see Ray Ray and his family having arrived as well, which leads to another fight until Penny silences them and Chanel and Ray Ray, Jr. join her to remind them how ridiculous they've been acting and what family really means to them, which leads to both families finally reconciling and making amends. At night, all families are having a peaceful dinner at the Proud family's home until Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo start fighting over some pudding, which leads to yet another food fight but a little bit friendlier and amusing this time. Gallery vlcsnap-2016-06-14-18h21m13s098.png vlcsnap-2016-06-14-18h23m05s111.png vlcsnap-2016-06-14-18h23m55s937.png vlcsnap-2016-06-14-18h24m16s230.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-18h07m20s208.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-04-22h28m36s519.png vlcsnap-2016-06-14-18h31m15s493.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-04-22h34m52s732.png vlcsnap-2016-06-14-18h32m36s296.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-04-22h40m17s423.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-18h16m36s942.png Behind the Family Lines (15).jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-04-22h45m31s818.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-04-22h46m45s847.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-04-22h53m05s562.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-04-22h56m36s353.png Category:The Proud Family Category:The Proud Family characters Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters